Country Rookies
by Fab3Pandas
Summary: This is just a story of one-shots about my friend's OC countries and how they get through their random lives. But of course it will have the original countries too because..what is a story without them, huh? :) WARNING: WILL CONTAIN LEPRECHAUNS, SWISS PAINTBALL, OREO WARS, CHIBI COUNTRIES, AND OTHER RANDOM STUFF
1. Chapter 1

Pandoric Isles/Robin's POV

I was laying on the couch with my earbuds in listening to music. I was at a party at Alfred's I was dragged to. I hate social gatherings. But, NOOOO! Denmark just HAD to drag me along...

*Flashback*

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I slowly walk over to the door and threw it open, and who should I see? Mathias Khøler, my older adopted brother.

"What do you want?"

"We're going to a party at Alfred's!" He grinned. I tried to shut the door, but he put his food there and grabbed me.

"NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME ALIVE!" I yell as throws me over his shoulder and walks away.

"WAIT, I FORGOT TO FEED MY WOLF!"

*Flashback Over*

I sigh and close my eyes. I turn my headphone volume up to block out the sounds of the party. I never liked parties. Too loud. Too many people. The song changed onto is Cinema by Skrillex and I hummed the song in my head. I was hogging the couch, but if I had to suffer through this party, then everyone else will as well, by not having a sofa to sit on.

I open my eyes and look around the room. A few countries were dancing, others socializing, and some just acting stupid and drunk. I could see Mathias chatting with redhead guy while drinking a bottle of beer. I turn my head and see a girl with strawberry blonde hair poking some blonde dude with bushy eyebrows. Everything just seemed too... Social.

I close my eyes again and try to relax. I'm only stuck here for another two and a half hours until I can get home. I smile when the music says D-d-d- DROP THE BASS!

I then mouth out all of the wubs, still smiling. I think I can survive a little while lo-

Suddenly, I feel something very heavy on my stomach and my eyes snap open.

"OI!"

I quickly sit up, pushing the object, I now see as a person fall to the floor. One problem. The person dragged me down as well.

On instinct I stood quickly, grabbed my staff and thwacked the one who disturbed my peace.

"What was that for?"

Clousia's/Erin's POV

Ok... so I didn't WANT to get hit on the head with a stick... I just wanted to show the person that it was rude to take up the couch. Although, I could've just asked her to sit up... guess it's too late for that though.

I rubbed my head and sat cross legged on the floor, glaring at the girl. I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"I did that because you were taking up the couch! And I should put a curse on you for hitting me!"

I started mumbling curses under my breath before I was hit two more times.

"WOULD PEOPLE STOP HITTING ME?!"

Looking up, I saw that the first hit had come from that evil stick again, and the second from... Big brother England... I saw him get ready to start yelling so I tensed up.

"What were you thinking, trying to put a curse on someone when you barely know the spell! You should've asked me anyways, then maybe I would've done it for you!"

I saw the girl roll her eyes when they suddenly widened and she let out a surprised yell, falling to the floor from Poland tackling her in a hug from behind.

I laughed hard as I saw what had played out but stopped soon as my mouth was filled with cake. I started choking as I tried to force it down my throat as my old friend, Scotsmiss, laughed as he shoved more cake into my mouth. I watched in despair as England slowly backed away from the situation, trying not to get involved. I tried to yell out "traitor!" But instead just made it harder to breathe.

I shoved Scotsmiss's hands away and spit out the cake. Regaining my breath I stared at him angrily.

"What were you doing?! Trying to choke me to death on cake?!" I questioned him as he raised his hands up in defense.

"I was just excited to see you! Besides it's a party, so you need to eat cake and have fun instead of sitting on random people.", he defended himself.

"Yeah I guess..but you shouldn't try to kill me... Anyways... Who is that person... a country?"

Scotsmiss turned around to see the person, but was surprised to see his older brother, Poland, holding his little sister in a tight hug.

"It's my sister!", he exclaimed as he joined in the hug.

"S-sister?!" I asked in disbelief. Talk about a surprise... I've been friends with him since wee were tykes and I never knew he had a sister... I watched as the so-called "sister" started yelling at them.

"GHAT THE HELVEDE OFF OF ME!" As Scotsmiss got off of her, he also helped her up, while Poland kept clinging to her.

"My Fabulous-But-Not-As-Fab-As-Me sister! It's been like such a totally long time!", exclaimed Poland happily. He was about to continue before noticing Lithuania near the entrance. His grin grew wider as he ran towards him which yelling over his shoulder at Robin, "Lets totally catch up later, ok?!" When he was gone, Robin just face palmed and shook her head slowly.

I looked back and forth between them before lunging at Scotmiss and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him back and forth, "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?!"

Pandoric Isles's/Robin's POV

Great. So I get sat on, cursed at, glomped by my older brother, and now, this.

"First off, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Clousia. Who are you?"

"Pandoric Isles"

She repeated my name, though with her accent, it sounded like she pronounced it I-suls. She turned back to Scotsmiss. "You never told me you had a sister!"

"It's, like, complicated!" He turned to me. "She was abducted by the Dane!"

"I wasn't abducted. Denmark came to my island after you and Poland left to go fight Russia." I responded. "That was when Denmark discovered me and I was under his control. So I lived with the Nordics until I got my independence."

"And we couldn't like go see her or anything so..."

"So you couldn't have said something like 'oh hey Erin, I have a secret sister that's like with the Nordics and stuff!'?"

He smiled. "Nope!"

I face palmed. Sometimes Scotsmiss just...

"Sup Ro!" Said a cheery voice next to me. I turned around to see a drunk Denmark next to me. He slung an arm over my shoulder.

"Go home, Mat, your drunk."

"Exactly!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Scotsmiss was laughing and Clousia was smiling at us.

"What do you want?"

"Easy! I need thirty bucks!"

"What?!"

"I sort got inta this drinking contest with some Scottish dude and now I need money."

"Where's yours? I'm not paying."

"Duuuuude! I left my wallet... Somewhere..."

Rolling my eyes I reached into pocket and put some Legos in his hand.

"Wha? I told you these weren't the currency thing in my country!"

"Well too bad for you. You can pay him tomorrow when your sober. Who'd you get into this bet with?"

"That guy," he says pointing to a redhead smoking. "Hey! You! The... Scottish guy! C'mere!"

This said Scotsman walks over to us.

"Got my money?" He asks. He seems a lot more sober than Mathias.

"Brother?" I hear from behind me. We all turn and see Clousia. "You won a bet?" He nodded.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S MY BROTHER!" She yelled patting him on the shoulder. "You're gonna give me some right?"

"Wait," I broke in. "He's your brother?"

"Yup! So are Wales, Ireland and England. They're all my older brothers."

"Oh, wow."

"Oh, Robin has the money, don't cha Ro?" Denmark interrupts. Grumbling, I pull out a crumpled ten and twenty.

"You owe me big time." I muttered.

The Dane just smiled and walked over to Alfred and Gilbert, who, by the looks of it, were also drunk.

"See ya lass," said Scotland before walking away to the blonde dude from earlier, who was throwing his arms in the air and running in circles... Drunk as well I suppose.

"Wow," we both say in sync.

"Our families are really, really weird."

"Yeah, yeah they are."

We both looked at each other and started laughing. Wow, this was surprisingly good to laugh with a half-stranger.

"Well, I don't know about you, but this party is pretty boring. I think I wanna leave." I said. She frowned but then grabbed out two pieces of paper and scribbled something down.

"Here, this is my phone number. Write yours as well. Maybe we can see each other again sometime?"

I smiled. "Sure." I scribbled down mine as well and handed it back to her.

"See ya around!"

"Farvel," I responded and headed for the door.

I think just made a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to clarify something! 

Clousia- Erin. Pandoric Isles- Robin. Scotsmiss-Zack. :D. 

* * *

><p>Erin's POV<p>

I fumbled with my phone under the blanket as I took deep shallow breaths. I mean... I could hear them whispering in my ears and trying to polish my shoes... I pulled the blanket farther over my head and dialed the number I had gotten earlier that day. I signed in relief when I heard a tired voice after three rings.

"Hello? Who is it? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?!" Robin yelled into the phone half-awake.

"Shhh! Don't ask questions..just come over to Scotland's house now and save MEEEEE!" I whispered frantically. There was a pause then, "Wait... is this Clousia?"

"Don't say my name! The leprechauns don't need anymore information then they already have.."

"You're drunk aren't you?" Robin asked exasperated.

"Nuuu! Just come before they get to my shoes!" I demanded before I hung up. I waited under the blanket on the couch as Scotland tried to comfort and ease me out of the blanket and England kept trying to scare me more.

KNOCK KNOCK

Scotland opened the door to see a smirking Robin in battle gear and a kilt, holding a sleepy Scotsmiss on her back. She started to speak in a terrible mocking Scottish accent.

"Why ello there lad! I'm here to save my friend from leprechauns if you don't mind letting me through.." She said as she stepped past Scotland and into the room.

"Who the 'ell are ye?!", he demanded.

"I'm Pandoric Isles and this is Scotsmiss", she calmly stated, putting Scotsmiss down and slipping some cigarette boxes in her pocket.

Scotsmiss drowsily crawled over to me, and slipped under the blanket causing me to scream before realizing who is was.

"I DONT WANT TO TASTE THE RAINBOW!" I yelled fearfully as England laughed and threw skittles at me.

Scotland sweat dropped at the scene and signed." Would ye all just - hauld on a second, where are my cigarettes?!" he yelled turning to Robin with a dangerous gleam on his eyes. She took them out of her pocket and waved them in front of his face teasingly before running around the room, laughing hysterically. Scotland could feel a vein pop up on his forehead in annoyance and started to chase her with a sword in his right hand and a lighter in his left.

As he chased her yelling things at her, she repeated them in the terrible Scottish accent from when she first got to the house.

"I thought you came here to help my sister, not play pranks!" he hissed at her.

Robin stopped abruptly as if just remembering why she was there. She frowned and handed the cigarettes back to Scotland walking over to me mumbling about how England was more fun, causing England to laugh and start teasing Scotland.

When she placed a hand on my shoulder, it caused me to jump out of the blanket and start screaming, "THEY TOUCHED ME! THEY TOUCHED ME!"

Scotsmiss was asleep around my leg telling me to "like totally shut up" in his sleep. Robin rolled her eyes and smiled while pulling out a necklace with a sapphire on it and placing it around my neck. I just stared at her until she decided to explain.

"That cursed antique necklace will keep away the scary leprechauns, ok?"

I smiled and nodded at her, when suddenly my eyes rolled up and I passed out with Scotsmiss beside me. Robin sighed with a deep breath.

"At least she will never know that it's just a cheap necklace I bought on the way here..."

Robin's POV

"Ehemagawd, she is like, totally knocked out!"

* Poke, Poke *

I slowly opened my eyes. I was curled up into a ball, cradling my staff. I sat up, and next to me was Scotsmiss. I was on the floor next to the couch, which still had a sleeping Erin, due to the lump under the blankets.

"Good, your awake"

I yawned and stretched my arms out above my head. "What time is it?"

"Like, 6:30 or something..."

I groaned. "Why wake me up so early?"

He smiled. "Cuz, we going to do fun stuff! Now, go get ready, while I wake up Erin."

I groaned, but agreed. I made my way to the bathroom of the house and took off the kilt and armor. Good thing I wore clothes underneath. I used my fingers to brush out any tangles and loosely braided my red hair over my shoulder.

I walked back out to the living room to see it empty, even of Clousia. I heard voices from the kitchen and made my way over there. Inside, Erin and Zack were chatting away like good friends, until I walked in.

"Sup Robin! Got some breakfast ready. Make yourself at home!"

I nodded and walked over to the table, which had fruits, oatmeal, eggs, toast that was cut diagonally, and surprisingly, baked beans.

I grumbled and walked over to the cabinets and began opening them, sorting through it to find that one special thing...

"Uhh... What are you doing?"

"Making myself at home," I replied, grabbing a blue container from the back of the cabinet, along with some paper filters. I set then on the counter, and walked to the refrigerator. Throwing it open, I sorted threw the shelves till I found a hidden bottle of creamer. I took it out and set on the counter with the rest of my ingredients.

"Are you making coffee?" Clousia asks. I nod and fill up some cups of water before pouring it into the machine. I place the paper filters in, then add some cups of the grounded coffee beans.

"That's a lot of coffee... Are you drinking it by yourself?"

"Yup, so if you want some, make your own." I started the machine and the liquid comes dripping into the pot.

"You know, me and Zack be thinking, and I'm gonna call you panda!"

Hesitation... "What?"

"Panda! I love pandas, plus, it's short for Pandoric, so it works!" To emphasize her point, she threw her arms into the air.

"Whatever..." I mumble taking out the coffee pot and pouring it into a mug.

"Also, Zack is taking us for a fabulous shopping trip!" I nearly choke on my coffee. "Why?" I ask.

"Cause, we're all like BFFTLE's now!" He shouts, standing up on the table and poses.

"What..."

"Stands for Best Friends For Totally Like Ever! Oooohhh we could be the Fabulous Three!"

I face-palm. Leave it to my dear brother to come up with these things.

"Sure..." I mumble, starting on my second cup of coffee.

"Hey, I never got to thank you for the necklace..." Erin says.

"No problem," I say quickly, "it was nothing."

SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCH

All three of us turn into the direction of the noise. I set my now empty coffee mug down. "What was that?"

"Sounds like it was coming from the front door," Scotsmiss responds.

Clousia cowers back. "Is it the leprechauns?!" She shout-whispers.

I shrug and make my way to the door, Zack staying back to comfort Erin. I throw open the front door only to be met by a large gray object tackling me to the floor.

I hear a small girly yelp ( Probably from Zack ) and look up at my attacker. A smile instantly brightens my face.

"How did you get here, Rowan?" I ask my semi-tame/pet wolf. He had a look like, "I just came here to find you, you abandoned me!"

I look back at my friends to see Zack looking slightly petrified, while Erin looked on with amazement.

"You have a pet wolf?" She shrieked with excitement.

"Well, it's more just semi-tame, but yeah I guess... Rowan, meet Clousia and Scotsmiss. Scotsmiss and Clousia, meet Rowan."

Clousia came and knelt before him. "It's veeeerrry nice too meeet you, dooo yoo understaaand?"

I roll my eyes. "It's just a wolf."

She stood up quickly. "I knew that."

"Hey, guys, it's like time to leave for the mall, cuz it's opening soooon." Zack interrupted.

We nod and walk outside to the car. Zack was heading for the drivers seat, but I blocked the door with my staff.

"Eh eh eh," I said, shaking a finger at him. "I'm driving. Remember last time?"

"That was like ONE time!"

"It was two weeks ago!"

He grumbled something and got into the back, Clousia riding shotgun. Rowan hopped in the back of the car as well.

"Ready?" I ask. They nod. With a smile, I step on the gas as far down as it goes.

"WHAT THE-" but I jerked to the left, interrupting Erin's sentence.

-Time-skip by Robin's Awesome Driving Skills-

We made it to mall in one piece. I only ran like four red lights, but who cares.

"I'm gonna be sick..." Mumbles Clousia. "What was that?"

"It's called driving." I smile. "I learned it back in Italy."

"When in Rome," the strawberry blonde mumbles. "Do not drive as the Romans do..."

Zack and Erin hop out, along with Rowan, who just runs off somewhere.

Zack seems unfazed by my awesome driving skills. "Ready to get our shopping on?"


	3. Chapter 3

So yaaaaaay! I'm really lazy when it comes to posting though so.. :P So here is the random new chapter thingy! By the way.. I'm NOT the only person who writes this! We take turns in the writing, so I'm not taking all of the credit! Her username is XxOreoCoffeexX ! Also we wouldn't have Zack without ItalianIcee! :)

Erin's/Clousia's POV

After the terrible driving session, and managing to find my stomach, we set off to go inside the mall. Now, this isn't like a regular mall since it had a store for about every country, so we just planned to browse around for a bit. That was the plan until we all technically became criminals... We were walking around the food court after eating ice cream and then I noticed something so amazing I couldn't resist- a panda... While Robin stood in front of the coffee stand, Zach noticed me staring in the store China Town.

"Do you want to go in there?" he asked me. Knowing the panda wasn't for sale, I had to come up with a plan to get it anyways because... I mean it's a PANDA... I couldn't resist.

"Actually, I just want that panda. So will you help me get it?" I asked him with pleading eyes. Instead of him answering, I was dragged along with Robin (who looked pretty pissed that she couldn't get coffee) to a costume store. I had no idea what exactly what we were doing there, but I learned a long time ago not to question Zach too much. A couple minutes later, he came back with a ninja costume for each of us and told us to "totally like change".

"But... What does this have anything-" he cut Robin off when he put his pointer finger in front of he face, indicating for her to be quiet. After we had changed, we all had identical ninja outfits although mine was red and black, Robin's was black and white, and Zach's was black and green. I stared at him with a dumb-found expression.

"Zach...why did you buy us ninja uniforms?"

"Well.. You are the one who wants to like, steal a panda.." he says defending himself.

"Wait... hold on a second, you want to steal a panda?" Robin asked with an annoyed tone.

"Yep! Now, I'm gonna go get some cubed cheese while Erin steals the panda, and Robin knocks out China!"

Zach ordered us.

"Why do you need cheese?!" Zach just smiled without a word and ran off. Robin didn't look like she exactly understood what was going on, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she was already walking towards China Town. I ran after her and started to walk beside her.

"You know what to do, right?" I asked her. She nodded without hesitancy. I saw the panda through the window of the store, and all the little common sense I still had, left my mind. I sprinted towards the shop and ignored Robin's protests as I dragged here along. When we got inside, I went straight towards the animal I've been obsessing over and Robin ninja stalked behind China, who was offering treats to anyone who passed by. Don't ask me why we would go through all this trouble for a panda... because I'M not even sure why. About at the time I had the panda in my arms, China had been knocked out by Robin's awesome/evil staff and we were getting the helvede out if there. Zach was already near the exit and like he said, he had cheese, but he was throwing it as the security guards. Ok... Sure why not? When he saw us, he smiled and waved, and we all regrouped and started to run. Well, they ran while I was dragged by Zach. I'm not a very fast runner. I'm even slower than Robin, and she was holding China over her shoulder! We were near the parking lot and I felt my heart skip a few beats as I heard the guards coming closer... They were Russian guards also so that made me even more determined to hurry. You NEVER EVER want to be captured in a Russian prison... We made it to the car and I had no choice but to get into the driver's seat. I'm not exactly a type of person who goes past the speed limit, so when I got on the road, security were already tailing us... Zach, who was next to me, was throwing cheese out of the window at the guards in attempt to slow them down. I didn't really lose them until Robin started yelling at me about them being leprechauns... Which really got us out of there...

Pandoric Isles/Robin's POV

Ok, WAAAAAAAAAY too slow. Seriously, we're being chased by frickin Russians and she still goes this slow? Wait a minute... :D

"ERIN, THEY'RE BRINGING OUT THE FLIPPIN LEPRECHAUNS!"

"WHAT?!" She screeched. And she stepped on the gas all the way down. We started to speed up and get ahead of the Russian pursuers.

"Make a left!" Zach yelled from the back seat. Erin jerked the wheel. Wait a second, I know where this road leads...

"Make a right! Look out!" Zach pointed in front of us. Slamming on the brakes, we almost hit a person. Almost. We all rushed out of the car, Erin clinging onto her stolen panda, Zach with his cheese, for some reason, and me, doing all the heavy work, carrying A frickin' country on my shoulder. Well, I guess I am the oldest but still.

"Like, you almost hit us with your car! What's with the panda?"

I turn and see my dear, older brother, Feliks. He sees the panda, but not the freakin' country on my shoulder. Only Feliks... and maybe Zach. The car was not even an inch from the red plaid blanket spread out on the lawn. One more centimeter and we probably would've squashes their cheese sandwiches.

"Quick! You've got to totally like hide us!" Zach yelled frantically, "We've got Russians on our tails!"

Lithuania, who was with Poland at the time, realized the urgency- probably that Russians were nearby- got us into the house.

"Soooooo... The panda? By the way, fabulous ninja outfits!" Poland asks once we were all comfortably seated on the couch. I mentally face-palm. Still hasn't noticed China? That's fine I guess, the less he knows, the better.

"WesortakindastolethispandacuzIthoughtitwasabsolutelyadorableandwegottheseaweaomeninjacostumestostealitcuzwe'rejustfabulouslikethatandwestoleitandnowtheRussiansareafterus!" Erin panted. She said all that in one breath. I'm impressed.

"Did you maybe forget the fact that we country-napped a nation?!" I said, trying to hide my annoyance.

"Technically, you knocked out China and and kidnapped him. I'm just a simple victim in this game."

"You stole a panda!"

"Guys," Zach said, "like totally shut up. You're both guilty. I'm the innocent party in all of this."

"I just wanted an Oreo Frappuccino," I muttered.

Erin threw her arms up. "Your guilty too, for assaulting an officer with cheese. But, I'm willing to be the responsible one, and place the crime on Robin."

"What?! You dragged me there! Plus, I'm returning China. It's not like we're holding him for ransom or anything." Erin opened her mouth to testify, but I cut her off. "We are not holding him for ransom"

"Uh, guys?" Poland spoke up. "If you were stealing things, why didn't you something fabulous for me, like a pony!"

Of course. We come back from stealing a friggin' panda, and Feliks wants a pony.

"No," I said, "and I'm going to go drop China off somewhere safe, so no one will have to know. Besides, we're wearing ninja costumes, so they don't know out appearance." I stood up, and grabbed the unconscious countries collar and was about to lift him on my shoulder when-

"Lithuania, I'm here to-" The large man who opened the door stood staring at us all. Oh my gosh, it's freakin' Russia himself. Was our crime that bad? Wait, no. He was looking for Lithuania, not three ninjas and a Chinese man.

After studying us a minute, he tilted his head slightly, an evil, child-like grin on his face. He started walking towards me, and I quickly let go of China's collar and scooted away. Looking back at my friends, all of them looked worries, especially Lithuania, who was absolutely terrified at the moment.

The large country stopped at the unconscious nation, but looked at me. Ok, I'm actually quite terrified. But if it's a fight he wants, a fight he gets. My staff was in my hand, in case anything happened. Hey, that pipe looked terrifying. He stared at me, probably wondering what to do, but looked at the Chinese man instead. He lifted the other nation and slung him over his shoulder. He turned back to face Lithuania.

"We are leaving now, Da?" It was more of a statement, but it sure did freak the smaller nation out. The Russian grabbed the Lithuanian's collar and dragged him out of the house, a dark aura coming off him, and the faint sound of a kolkolkolkol...

"HOLD ON, LIET! I WILL TOTALLY LIKE SAVE YOU!" Poland yelled, running after him. Far off, I heard a slightly audible "I'm the hero!" or something.

And then there were three.

We all kinda just looked at each other, dumbfounded, and wondering about what the hell just happened.

Erin was the first to break the silence, clutching her stolen panda bear tight. "Soooooooooooooooo... Anyone up for a game of paintball?


End file.
